Tu juguete manchado de sangre
by Katariah
Summary: Siempre me has prohibido hacer cosas. Restringiéndome, domándome, como si fuera tuyo. Como si te perteneciera. Yo era tu pequeño juguete, tu arma. [Dark Naruto]. Traducción de "Your Blood-Splattered Toy", de HazySunray. Originalmente en inglés. NO soy la autora, pero la traducción sí es mía.


Seguramente por no tener lemon no lo va a leer nadie. Meh. Al menos lo publiqué después de estar tres horas martillándome el cerebro pensando si subirlo o no.

Está ligeramente mal escrito, pero la autora lo hizo así y no voy a arreglarlo. Primero porque sería como cambiar un poco lo que quiso hacer la autora, y segundo porque me da flojera xD

Advertencia: OoC; Naruto es sospechosamente inteligente.

* * *

Siempre me has prohibido hacer cosas. Restringiéndome, domándome. Como si fuera tuyo. Como si te perteneciera.

Eso es, Konoha, es lo que me hiciste. Yo era tu pequeño juguete, tu arma. El mocoso Kyuubi. Estaría ahí cuando lo desearas, y si había un peligro para el cual no me necesitaras, peligro que podían manejar ustedes mismos sin usar su monstruo, lo harían para así esconderme del enemigo. Para mantenerme lejos. Sólo para asegurarte de que tu nuevo juguete súper cool estaba seguro y que no se rompiera. Yo era tuyo.

Solía pensar que eso era cuidado.

Si hubiera sabido lo equivocado que estaba. Después de todo, me estaban guardando para una gran guerra. Una guerra en la que tendría que sacrificarme, un enemigo contra el cual tendría que usar todo mi poder. Una batalla que conduciría a la supervivencia de Konoha y a la muerte del Jinchuuriki. Así el monstruo serviría de algo después de todo. Y todo por nosotros, los que te mantenían en el estante superior, lejos de cualquier peligro.

Pero estaban aquellos que decían "¡No, Naruto! ¡Espera! Ve más despacio, yo también iré." Aquellos que me seguían cada vez que me acercaba al enemigo. Ellos me decían que me detuviera, porque iban a acudir.

Solía pensar que era protección.

Si hubiera sabido lo tonto que era. Después de todo, ellos solamente estaban asegurándose de que la misión se completara con éxito. Estaban comprobando si podían traerme de regreso a salvo, de vuelta a mi estante. De vuelta a mi jaula. Te estabas entreteniendo conmigo, ¿no es así, Konoha? Era divertido tirarme piedras, decirme nombres. Espero que te hayas divertido, yo realmente lo hice.

Aquella vez con Gaara, cuando sensei me dijo "ESPERA", ¿fue porque él estaba preocupado por mi _seguridad_? No, por supuesto que no. Él "sabía" que arruinaría la misión si hubiese ido tras Deidara por mi cuenta. Oh no, no dejen que DOS jinchuuriki caigan en las manos de Akatsuki… cómo pude atreverme a pensar que lo hizo porque no quería que regresara a Konoha con honor. Pero en ese momento solo sentía ira. Yo quería a Gaara.

Luego estaba Sasuke. Si hubiera golpeado su estúpida cabeza con un poco de sentido, tal vez él no se habría ido. Además, puede que Orochimaru lo haya persuadido más porque tenía que ganar MÁS poder, porque "incluso yo" era más fuerte que él. Duh, tengo al Kyuubi en mis entrañas. ¿¡Qué esperaba!?

¿Y qué de la vez cuando Sakura fue tras él sola? Naruto tuvo que quedarse atrás. ¿¡Por qué!? ¡ELLOS SABÍAN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ERA ESTO PARA MÍ!

Pero mi cabeza hizo click. Todo encajó en su lugar. _Eres un jinchuuriki, Naruto…_

Soy tu juguete. Soy TUYO. Eres mi DUEÑO.  
Dios me libre de ser roto antes de que tengas la oportunidad de usarme...

Al final, eso es todo lo que soy, ¿verdad? Al final, incluso mis amigos seguirían las órdenes de Konoha. ¿Al menos tengo amigos? ¿Ellos creen que soy CAPAZ de tener amigos? ¿Creen que soy una máquina? ¡No soy un juguete, chicos! Oh, mira, se fueron a una misión sin mí… Recuerdo los tiempos en la academia, cuando todos se reían de mí por querer ser Hokage. Finalmente me doy cuenta de lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. "¿Qué? ¿Una COSA? ¿Convirtiéndose en HOKAGE? Es como decir que las computadoras nunca serán más inteligentes que los humanos…"

Fallaba porque tenía más chakra para controlar. Solía preguntarme por qué fracasaba tan horriblemente en todas las misiones. Fue sólo porque aún no aprendimos el control avanzado del chakra. Y nadie se molestó en enseñarle al jinchuuriki cómo controlarlo. Oh, no; ¿por qué molestarse? Lo único que tiene que hacer es volverse loco cada vez que lo necesitemos. De esta manera, no podrá hacer ningún jutsu ni hacerse más fuerte. De esta manera podemos domesticarlo aún mejor.

¿La gente está insultándolo? Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? La gente será gente y las cosas serán cosas. Además, ¿por qué preocuparse por los sentimientos de una COSA? ¡Una cosa no tiene sentimientos! Y si los tuviera, seguramente estaría más enojado cuando lo soltemos.

En cierta manera me pregunté si era humano o no. Ciertamente era diferente. Tenía marcas de bigotes, ellos no. Tenía dientes afilados, a diferencia de ellos. Y, sobre todo, tenía un sello, cosa que ellos no.

Al final, supongo que es sólo algo en lo que he empezado a consumirme. Comencé a ahogarme en mi dolor porque me di cuenta de que nunca podría liberarme de tu correa. Todos esos años restringiéndome hicieron que me dé cuenta de que nunca podría romper esta jaula. Soy meramente un monstruo. Un devastador y gigantesco monstruo. Un zorro de nueve colas que podría destruir naciones si lo deseara. Si le devolvieras su poder. Si sólo soltaras la correa. Pero sabes que el humano dentro del zorro decidiría huir. El humano querría una vida normal. Porque el humano estuvo llorando y muriendo por eso por mucho, MUCHO tiempo. Y Kyuubi, amable y dulce Kyuubi, le dará a Naruto todo lo que su pequeño corazón deseó.

Porque Kyuubi no puede sentir nada. Kyuubi es un monstruo. Kyuubi es tu juguete. Pero Kyuubi conoce a Naruto y Naruto le da emociones a Kyuubi. Porque Naruto conoció el dolor. Naruto conoció la tristeza. Naruto conoció sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Naruto es todo lo que Kyuubi siente. Y Naruto está harto. Naruto quiere matar.

* * *

¿Traduzco bien? ¿Mal? ¿Hice que te sangraran los ojos? Dejar un Review con tu opinión no cuesta nada. Además, estarías haciendo ejercicio con los dedos al escribir. Vas a tener los dedos musculosos y sexys con un six pack.


End file.
